degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Boycott the Caf/— Ultimate Degrassi Episode Survivor: Season 1 —
So, while we are still waiting for Degrassi, I thought it'd be fun to create this post. NOTE ''': I'll probably do this for all 10 Seasons, and 11 when it completes. '''Rules : The first round will last 3 days ending at 12 AM EST on 9/23. From that point on the rounds will last roughly 24 hours. You have only one vote to cast, with the exception of a tie breaker round (If it does come down to a tie for any of the episodes, I'll add another 24 hours on to the round). Vote for your least favorite episode and the one with the highest tally is out of survivor. The last remaining episode wins! :) If you need help understanding this game, check out this blog post :http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Haley%E2%99%AA/Degrassi_Wiki_Survivor!:%29 "This season marked the beginning of the latest Degrassi series. We met a fresh batch of characters dealing with unique to the time concerns such as internet safety, while also navigating their way through issues of divorce, academic confidence, sexuality, sibling dynamics, body acceptance and drugs." Please consider the 2 part episodes as a whole and vote on it as one as opposed to preferring part 1 over 2. Also take in consideration the b and c plots. For your convenience here's all the episodes from the Season and, a brief summary of each of the episodes. ---- 101/102- Mother and Child Reunion The students of Degrassi High are getting ready for their ten-year reunion party. Joey, recently widowed, is unsure if he wants to go, especially when he discovers his ex-girlfriend Caitlin is bringing her fiancé, Keith. Emma's internet boyfriend, Jordan, suggests they meet in person, but her friends Manny, Toby and J.T. try to warn her of the potential danger in meeting someone from the internet and urge her not to go. Jordan ends up being a pedophile and attempts to rape her, but her friends have alerted her mother who calls the police. 103- Family Politics On the first day of school, Ashley decides to run for Degrassi Community School's Council President. Toby, her new stepbrother, is frustrated by her unchallenged status and in order to annoy her, he convinces his best friend J.T. to run against her. Ashley scoffs at first, but when J.T. starts to receive more attention than she thought he would get, she takes drastic measures to ensure she has a solid voting base. Meanwhile, the 7th graders, including Emma and Manny, have to deal with Spinner and Jimmy's bullying and teasing. 104- Eye of the Beholder Terri does not want to attend the school dance because she thinks she's too fat for any guys to be interested in her. Spinner likes her, but Paige wants him for herself and by playing on her insecurities, gets Terri drunk. Meanwhile, J.T. and Toby skip the dance to look at adult sites on the internet while Toby's parents go out for the evening. Also, Emma meets Sean at the dance and starts to get to know him. 105- Parents' Day With Parent's Day looming, Toby tries to convince his divorced parents that the event is canceled in order to avoid an ugly public spat between them. Meanwhile, Ashley and Paige vie for the attention of a casting agent, who also happens to be Toby's mom. It turns out that Terri is the one who draws her attention. Also, Emma finds a vocal critic of her opinion piece against the "News About Kids" morning announcements program in Tracker, Sean's brother. 106- The Mating Game Jimmy and Ashley's eight month anniversary is approaching, but with Paige playing Juliet to Jimmy's Romeo for their English class assignment, Ashley wonders if she will have to have sex with Jimmy to keep him interested. Toby rents a DVD for his friends, especially his crush, Emma to watch for their projects on endangered animals. However, she ditches the DVD night to spend time talking to her own crush, Sean, leaving Toby upset in the process. 107- Basketball Diaries Jimmy is desperate to make the basketball team, but with all the practicing, his schoolwork is suffering. To get an energy boost, he convinces Spinner to skip a Ritalin pill and give it to him with disastrous consequences for both. Meanwhile, tired of writing Ashley's video announcement broadcasts and not any getting any credit for it, Liberty demands that Ashley give her a chance to read the announcements. Ashley, knowing that Liberty will fail miserably at it, agrees to give her a shot. 108- Secrets & Lies Ashley is happy to have her dad return from Europe- until she finds out he is gay and left her mother for his male lover. Meanwhile, Liberty is crushing hard on J.T., but he's not interested, and in an effort to quash her crush, he tells her that he's gay. 109- Coming of Age With his parents working all the time, Jimmy starts to spend all his time at Ashley's. Feeling smothered, she decides to break up with him. When he is left home alone on his birthday and confesses Ashley's family is all he has, she stays with him. Meanwhile, Emma learns her mood swings are not just because of stress when she gets her first period. 110-Rumors and Reputations A rumor spreads after Emma sees Mr. Armstrong with his arm around Liberty's shoulders. However, it is revealed that she is getting extra tutoring from Mr. Armstrong for her dyscalculia, a learning disability with numbers. Meanwhile, Spinner finds an earwig in his cafeteria lunch, but has trouble getting anyone to believe him. 111- Friday Night When Jimmy and Spinner are given detention by a stressed Ms. Kwan, they vow revenge and set out disrupt her adult class and vandalize her car. They realize they may have gone too far when Ms. Kwan breaks down and takes a leave of absence. Sean and Emma go out on their first date, but it turns into one disaster after another. 112- Wannabe With her gymnastic background, Manny impresses everyone when she tries out for Paige's new Degrassi Sprit Squad. Emma, though isn't a fan of cheerleading, and writes a critical opinion piece for the school paper. Manny finds herself in a tough position when Paige, who she has started hanging out with, asks her to help rip out Emma's article in copies of the school paper. Meanwhile, Spinner, Liberty, J.T. and Toby team up in hopes of winning a million dollar prize offered through a Pringles chip can contest. 113- Cabaret Ashley writes a piano ballad she plans to perform with Terri at The Degrassi Lunchtime Cabaret, but Terri suggests they add Paige to the band. Ashley starts to get annoyed when Paige changes the name, the outfits, and even the song. Meanwhile, Toby helps Emma perform a dance to advocate anti-poaching. 114- Under Pressure The last thing Sean wants is to repeat Grade 7 for a second time, but when he does not finish his exam, he is convinced that is what will happen. Stressed to the boiling point, he picks a fight with Jimmy, but when Emma tries to intervene, Sean lashes out at her as well. Meanwhile, Spinner pretends to be sick in order to get out of taking his English exam. 115- Jagged Little Pill Ashley and Toby invite too many friends over after their parents leave for a weekend. While the evening starts out quiet, things begin to go awry after J.T. brings an ecstasy pill for Toby, Sean and himself, which Ashley ultimately consumes because Sean cuts asprin for J.T and Toby to take instead of the ecstasy. High on the ecstasy, Ashley then proceeds to make out with Sean (still distraught over his break-up with Emma) and insult and alienate everyone at the party, particularly Jimmy and Paige, leaving her on the outs with nearly everyone except Terri and Toby. ---- Eliminated Round 1 : Family Politics Round 2 : Cabaret Round 3 : Eye of the Beholder Round 4 : Wannabe Round 5 : The Mating Game Round 6 : Parents' Day Round 7 : Mother and Child Reunion Round 8 : Secrets & Lies Round 9 : Coming Of Age Round 10 : '''Rumors & Reputations Round 11 : Basketball Diaries Round 12 : Friday Night Round 13 : Jagged Little Pill ---- '''Hope you guys enjoy, and have fun with this! And, the voting starts now! Category:Blog posts